


The day Rose died

by MiriMuffinsWorld



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Internal Monologue, Sad, s1e12 Bad Wolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 07:45:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11481816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriMuffinsWorld/pseuds/MiriMuffinsWorld
Summary: I just watched "Bad Wolf" and when the Doctor and Jack run into the room where Rose was playing "the Weakest Link" and they see Rose dying, I thought that we see clearly the Doctor's reaction but not Jack's. So here is what I think might have gone through his head at that moment.Please enjoy and tell me if you think this comes close or if it is completely wrong :D





	The day Rose died

It’s done. The door is open. Where is she? She cannot be dead! I run inside behind the Doctor. There she is. For a moment there is nothing but joy that Rose is alive. But then I see that she is crying. Why would… Oh no! She’s lost the game! I prepare my gun to shoot the android. Rose is running towards us, shouting. Why does this take so long? The Doctor has reached her. But before I can think that she is safe now, the android opens its mouth and shoots a laser at her. Rose vanishes and the Doctor stops dead. All I can see now is red. Finally that damn gun is ready I run towards the android. Only one thought in my mind. She is dead. I wouldn’t have thought that she already meant so much to me. We had only met … I don't know how long before, actually. The Tardis and the time travelling messed with my mind there. But it hasn't been too long. The guards approach me. I don't stand a chance against them. I catch a glance at the Doctor. He is just kneeling there by her ashes. His face pure devastation. He does nothing while the guards come at him. I remember the first time I entered the Tardis. They were dancing. How long had they travelled together before I stumbled across them? I remember her face when she saw me for the first time. The “Hello” that she gave me twice. And I remember that moment in Cardiff when we were waiting for the Tardis to recharge, right before the Doctor discovered that Raxacoricofallapatorian. She was laughing. We all were. Now these moments seem like just yesterday and years ago simultaneously. It is too soon. This beautiful young woman had yet to see the universe. A single tear runs down my cheek. How did I not notice how much she meant to me?

**Author's Note:**

> So this is it. I am thinking about doing a similar one for when he finds out that she's alive or when he thinks she dies at Canary Wharf. Let me know if you'd want to read that.


End file.
